leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Rumble Blast
Pokémon Rumble Blast (Japanese: スーパーポケモンスクランブル Super Pokémon Scramble), known as Super Pokémon Rumble in Europe, Australia, and New Zealand, is the second entry in the Pokémon Rumble series. It is the first Nintendo 3DS Pokémon game and it was released in Japan on August 11, 2011 (previously July 28, 2011), in North America on October 24, 2011, in Europe on December 2, 2011, and in Australia on December 8, 2011. Unlike its predecessor, which only featured from Generation I and Generation IV, Pokémon Rumble Blast features all five generations of Pokémon, except , , and , who were not officially revealed at the time of its debut. Story The game starts with a showdown between and on the Battle Royale arena, manifesting as a spirit behind their Toy form. The player starts from Toy Town in Toyland, where the player's Mii enters to set a into motion. On the first stage, called the Beginner's Park, the player fights the Unova starter Pokémon and the elemental monkeys. The game ensures that the player recruits , , and . is also available here. The first boss is Zekrom, which is not meant to be won. The stage collapses, and the player's Toy Pokémon fall into another location. Chapter 1: Battle Royale The player's Toy Pokémon will land in Toy Town and meet with who will explain several things about the town, and will tell the player to go to the meadow. Upon returning, the town discovers that the Glowdrops in the town have been stolen, and they blame for stealing them. Upon reaching him he states that the player will never pass the coming Battle Royale and heads off. Upon getting to 1-4, Challenger's Ground, the player's Toy Pokémon must battle him in the semifinals and win the final round. He then admits that he did not steal the Glowdrops and tells the player's Toy Pokémon that it was another group of Pokémon lead by a that is headed towards Easterly Town. The citizens of Toy Town then guide the player's Toy Pokémon to Easterly Town. Chapter 2: Stolen Glowdrops Before the player makes it to Easterly Town, a cut scene will play showing a speaking to a crowd. He then says the Glowdrops have the power to remove Rust from materials and shows it by pouring some Glowdrops on a rusty object and the Rust disappears. He tells the Pokémon to gather as many Glowdrops as possible. The Toy Pokémon then march off and the cut scene ends. Upon reaching Easterly Town, the player's Toy Pokémon will encounter Krookodile taking Easterly Town's Glowdrops, attacking the Pokémon that interfered with him, and leaving. The player then gives chase through several forts. The player meets a along the way and states that the great Glowdrop fountain has enough Glowdrops to restore the towns' Glowdrops to normal. Upon reaching the area, the player encounters Cobalion who has come for the Glowdrops. He then challenges the player to a 3 on 1. All the player's Pokémon will faint in 2 hits. Cobalion then takes the Glowdrops while the player is unconscious. Chapter 3: Tracking Cobalion The player continues on to Westerly Town and encounters a who tells the player that Cobalion is on Firebreathing Mountain and the player proceeds to head there. Along the way, Rusty Pokémon attack some of Cobalion's minions and the player defeats them and continues on. At the last fort on the mountain, Zorua then tells the player that he is on Cobalion's side and proceeds to battle the player with a . Upon defeating them, the player reaches Cobalion who then bends the player's Wonder Key and knocks the player unconscious and heads north. The player will be in bad shape, but will make it to Northerly Town. This is the first chapter in which a Rumpus Room can be found. Chapter 4: The World Axle and the Secret of the Wonder Key When the player arrives at Northerly Town, an notices the player's bent Wonder Key and recommends going to the Temple of Keys, which is to the east. Upon defeating the Battle Royale held inside the Temple of Keys, the player will win a Temple Key, which can replace the player's Wonder Key. A will then tell the player that the player can follow Cobalion if they prove themselves at the other Battle Royales—a path will be opened. After exiting the temple, Golett talks about the Path of Heroes. Winning the Battle Royales will cause parts of the path to appear. However, the player has to get past Cobalion's two forts to challenge the other Battle Royale arenas. After successfully completing all four Battle Royale arenas, the Path of Heroes will be complete, allowing the player to cross to the other side, at which point they will reach the World Axle. The player arrives at the scene of Cobalion's army using Glowdrops to open the World Axle. However, Cobalion's army starts rusting away, leaving him wondering what is happening. The rusting is revealed to be caused by Dark Rust, an evil Wonder Key that makes Toy Pokémon in order to control them as part of its Rust Army. In the aftermath of the battle, the player's team meets up with Cobalion, who explains his intentions. At that point, the group decides to enter the World Axle in order to hunt down and defeat Dark Rust. Chapter 5: The Last Battle The player and their team make their way to Axle Town, where a greets them and tells them about the current state of the town and the axle. The player must then traverse the axle's areas, including both the overworld areas and areas where Cobalion and the player fight against the Dark Legion, before finally making their way to Dark Rust's Fort. Here, the player and two teammates fight the forces of Dark Rust. At first, Dark Rust itself is protected by an impenetrable barrier, but due to Cobalion's powerful attack, the barrier is dispelled and Dark Rust can be defeated. In the aftermath, the World Axle begins to pump out Glowdrops again, refilling the fountains in all the towns. Blurb This rumble is a blast! Discover over 600 Toy Pokémon to build an unbeatable force! Features Toy Shop The Toy Shop is a key location for the player, who is represented by their Mii, as it serves for the main headquarters for all StreetPass related events. Inside a player's Toy Shop is the Toy Pokémon world known as Toyland. The shelves of the store are stocked with various Toy Pokémon and a display of many of the player's strongest Pokémon is featured in the window. Every day, the player will receive a notification via the Shopscope located in any of the towns. The Shopscope will show a Mii leaving the player's Toy Shop after making a purchase and the player will receive Ⓟ, as well as the possibility of unlocking a new Pokémon when a milestone is hit. The customer is either someone the player has StreetPassed, or a Mii they have registered on their 3DS. The player can also get customers by redeeming 10 Play Coins. When the player StreetPasses someone, their Mii will be shown exiting the shop and reciting the phrase they have programmed onto their Friend Card. Their name will then be registered on a list of local customers and the player will then be allowed to battle against the person's 25 strongest Pokémon, with their current Pokémon serving as a boss. If the player successfully defeats the boss Pokémon, they will be able to use that Pokémon as a partner temporarily the next time they travel through an area. Pokémon unlocked via the Toy Shop The following are the Pokémon unlocked once a certain amount of customers have shopped at the Toy Shop, and the locations where they are encountered. If the player is too slow to defeat them, they may disappear and the player will have to leave the area and come back for the Pokémon to appear again. Legendary Boss Pokémon There will be roughly a 5% chance that the catapult leading to the area boss will be shimmering, which means that the catapult will instead take the player to a special battle arena where the player first battled at the beginning of the game. Here, the player will encounter a Legendary Pokémon that will differ depending on the area they were previously in. Upon defeat, the Legendary Pokémon will always be recruited by the player unless a confused enemy deals the final blow. Certain Legendary Pokémon will only appear once certain circumstances have been met. Most of the Legendary Pokémon will not appear until after the player has beaten the main story. and are the only two that can be encountered pre-ending. Special Traits Special Traits are abilities that an individual Pokémon can possess. When a Pokémon with a Special Trait faints and is ready to be befriended, it will sparkle with a different color than usual and have a green gear shape beneath them. A Rusty Pokémon or a Pokémon with a + or ++ trait will have a pink gear beneath them. Passwords As in the previous game, rare Pokémon can be unlocked using region-specific passwords. Japanese North American PAL Releasing Each town in Pokémon Rumble Blast has a station where the player may release any number of their Pokémon at a time, and in return they will gain Ⓟ. The Ⓟ dropped by a Toy Pokémon without a Special Trait is equal to 3/10 of its power. For a Toy Pokémon with a purple special trait, it is equal to half the power. These formulas are only accurate when dealing with a single Pokémon. Releasing 7 will also not merit a . When seven of the same Pokémon are released, the player will receive that Pokémon's next stage of evolution along with Ⓟ. For example, if the player were to release seven , they would receive a . Rusty Pokémon do not count towards the seven Pokémon, and must be cleansed before they are released to obtain an evolution. Upon finishing an area with over 2500 Pokémon befriended, no more areas may be entered until enough Pokémon are released to reduce the number below 2500. Staff Trivia *This was the first Pokémon game released for the Nintendo 3DS. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=スーパーポケモンスクランブル |fr=Super Pokémon Rumble |de=Super Pokémon Rumble |it=Super Pokémon Rumble |ko= |es=Super Pokémon Rumble}} External links * Official Pokémon Rumble Blast Toy Collection Guide PDF References * Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games de:Super Pokémon Rumble es:Super Pokémon Rumble fr:Super Pokémon Rumble it:Super Pokémon Rumble ja:スーパーポケモンスクランブル zh:超級寶可夢大紛爭